Memórias de um Passado Distante
by Jinn
Summary: A história da vida de Clow Reed. Cap. 5 (finalmente) adicionado!
1. O Início das Cartas Clow

Há um tanto tempo atrás, não tanto tempo assim, contudo mais tempo do que a duração de uma única vida aqui na Terra, nasceu uma pessoa.  
No século XIX, quando as grandes potências européias procuravam novos territórios para ocupar, nasceu um menino. Seu pai, um inglês em visita à uma das colônias de seu país. Sua mãe, uma chinesa pertencente à uma família muito tradicional e de grande importância.  
Da união dos dois, nasceu Clow Reed, aquele que viria ser um de seus maiores magos de todos os tempos. Seus pais conheciam as artes antigas e secretas da Magia, e ensinaram ao filho tudo o que sabiam.  
Clow permaneceu na China até completar 10 anos de idade. Nesse tempo, aprendeu as técnicas da Magia Oriental com a família de sua mãe, de sobrenome Li. Depois disso, seus pais mudaram-se para a Inglaterra e lá ele aprendeu os segredos da Magia Ocidental em uma das maiores Escolas de Magia do mundo.  
Com 20 anos, mudou-se para o Japão. E é lá que começa essa história...

Vila de Tomoeda, um pequeno lugar próxima a Tóquio. Clow morava em uma grande casa, construída em estilo ocidental e que contrastava muito com as pequenas e tradicionais casas de um andar japonesas. Desde pequeno, ele tinha um sonho. Queria tornar sua magia em algo concreto. Em algo vivo. Em sua casa, ele trabalhou nisso por vários anos. Estudou exaustivamente todos tipos de magias existentes. A simplicidade, mas o grande poder da Magia dos 4 Elementos; a grande diversidade da Magia Não-Elementar; e os segredos ocultos da Magia da Luz e das Trevas. Mas a magia mais forte é a força de vontade, e por causa disso, Clow conseguiu o que queria.  
Uma pequena criatura alada com corpo de leão, com pêlos laranja, e com olhos dourados. Abençoado pelo Sol, regido pelo Fogo e a Terra na Magia dos 4 Elementos, pela Luz na Magia da Luz e das Trevas, e por todas as ações ativas, de força a agressividade, na Magia Não-Elementar. Clow deu à ele o nome de Kerberos, nome vindo da mitologia grega.  
Uma pequena criança de cabelos prateados com um par de asas. Abençoado pela Lua, regido pela Água e o Vento na Magia dos 4 Elementos, pelas Trevas na Magia da Luz e das Trevas, e por todas as ações passivas, de resistência e defesa, na Magia Não-Elementar. Yue foi o nome dado à ele, que significa "lua" em chinês.  
Clow os educou como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Ensinou-os a usar magia. E assim eles cresceram, e em alguns anos, já eram "adultos". Kerberos adquiriu a forma de um imponente leão, e Yue, a de um homem.  
Mas ainda não estava terminado. Como ele explicou a Kerberos e Yue desde suas "infâncias", com a ajuda deles iria dar vida a mais criaturas, cinqüenta e três para ser mais exato. Seriam as Cartas Clow.  
E o momento para o nascimento delas estava chegando....

* * *

**~ Capítulo 1: O Início das Cartas Clow ~**

Era uma tarde de sol na vila de Tomoeda. Kerberos e Yue estavam dormindo embaixo de um árvore, uma grande cerejeira, que ficava no centro de um templo, o Templo Tsukimine. Os dois podiam andar livremente pela cidade, porque Tomoeda era uma vila especial, uma "vila de magia". Nessa vilas, só podiam entrar pessoas que conhecessem magia. Pessoas normais nunca as encontrariam, pois eram protegidas por uma série de encantamentos. Apesar de tudo, ainda assim Kerberos e Yue causavam espanto para os recém chegados em Tomoeda, pois criaturas como eles não eram comuns mesmo no mundo da magia.  
Clow estava embaixo da árvore também, lendo um livro. Aquele era o lugar favorito deles, se alguém quisesse falar com eles, era só ir até a Árvore Sagrada do Templo, pois provavelmente estariam lá. O sacerdote do Templo chamava-se Yuji Mizuki, e era um grande amigo de Clow desde que este chegara em Tomoeda, vindo da Inglaterra. Ele conseguia lembrar-se muito bem daquele época. Os habitantes da vila ficaram desconfiados, geralmente não confiavam em estrangeiros, quanto mais um vindo do outro lado do mundo, de terras das quais conheciam apenas seus artefatos, como os trens a vapor. Mas com o tempo todos aprenderam a respeitar e admirar Clow.  
Porém, a sua fama de um mago com grande poder acabou se espalhando pelas vilas de magia de todo o Japão. E a admiração pode facilmente transformar-se em inveja, e a inveja pode acabar virando ódio. Alguns quiseram desafiar Clow, não aceitavam que um mero estrangeiro tivesse poder superior ao deles. E sempre perdiam.  
Mas desta vez não seria tão simples...  
Yuji entrou no seu Templo, e ao passar pelo torii, logo viu o mago lendo na sobra da árvore com seus dois Guardiões, como todo mundo os chamava. (_torii: arco na entrada de templos xintoístas, podem ser vários_)  
– Clow! Chegou esta carta para você. – ele entregou um papel um tanto velho, enrolado como um pergaminho.  
– Deixe-me ver... – o mago ajeitou os óculos e começou a ler.  
– Creio que já sei o que deve ser – disse Yuji. – Já está todo mundo comentando! Dizem que ele... Ai Qing... quer desafiar você. Que ele vem vindo para cá... e que não hesitará em... matá-lo....  
– Meu bom Yuji – Clow terminou de ler a carta. – Se eu precisar enfrentá-lo, então não há saída. Sim, você acertou. Esta carta é de um primo meu da China, ele está me avisando que Ai Qing está querendo realmente me desafiar. E a essa altura, já está chegando...  
Yuji parecia muito preocupado.  
– Tome cuidado. Você sabe que ele é um mago muito poderoso. E a família dele é uma grande rival da família de sua mãe. Provavelmente os pais dele pediram para ele fazer isso, para ter certeza que a família deles seria sempre a mais poderosa.  
– Não é e não vai ser, disso você pode ter certeza – Clow não estava com raiva, na verdade estava sorrindo. Não era um sorriso maldoso, nem malicioso, mas um sorriso inocente. Muitos não entendiam como ele conseguia ficar o tempo todo assim. Dizia-se que ele lutava sorrindo.  
– Tome cuidado, Clow. Você acha que este é o momento... – Yuji hesitou um pouco. – De começar a criar as Cartas?  
Yuji era o único que sabia dos planos de Clow, tirando os Guardiões.  
– Temo que sim, meu amigo. Mas confesso que estava ansioso por esse momento, e estaria mais feliz se não fossem as circunstâncias.  
Nesse momento, Kerberos acordou. Após se espreguiçar, virou-se para o sacerdote.  
– Ah! Boa tarde, Yuji!  
– Boa tarde, Kerberos – ele sorriu para o leão.  
– Puxa... estou com tanta fome... será que...  
Yuji riu.  
– Como sempre, Kerberos. Pois acho que você ficará feliz, Ayumi preparou vários doces hoje – Ayumi era a sua esposa.  
– É verdade?! – Kerberos fez uma cara muito feliz. – Bem, então, com licença...  
Ele foi correndo na direção da casa onde vivam Yuji e Ayumi, dentro do Templo. Kerberos vivia praticamente de doces. Na verdade, não precisava se alimentar, mas ao contrário do outro Guardião, não dispensava comida. Principalmente os doces de Ayumi.  
Clow olhou para Yue, dormindo sentado em baixo da árvore.  
– Vou deixá-lo dormindo mais um pouco. Estou indo para casa, preciso preparar tudo. Qualquer coisa me chame.  
– Tudo bem. Até mais!

– Clow?  
– Sim, Yue? – Clow estava em uma sala de sua casa, onde ele geralmente praticava suas magias, encantamentos, poções e coisas do tipo. O chão era de pedra, e desenhado nele com pequenos sulcos, havia uma insígnia. Era um círculo, com um sol no centro e uma lua no canto. Inscritos nele haviam 3 quadrados, formando 12 ângulos. Em cima dessa insígnia estava um grande caldeirão, usado para preparar poções, típicas da magia Ocidental.  
– Yuji contou-me sobre Ai Qing.  
Clow virou-se para Yue.  
– Por isso mesmo, estou preparando tudo aqui.  
– Você vai começar a fazer as Cartas?  
– Sim – o mago sorriu, e voltou-se para o caldeirão, jogando estranhas folhas nele.  
Yue ficou um tempo observando. Então disse:  
– Você não pode lutar com ele.  
– É claro que posso – Clow estava jogando mais coisas no líquido borbulhante.  
– Você não pode! É arriscado demais!!  
Clow virou-se novamente.  
– Posso, meu caro Yue. Já está decidido.  
Yue, vários já sabiam, preocupava-se muito com Clow. Embora, é claro, ele nunca fosse admitir isso. Yue era impessoal e passivo, características herdadas da magia com o qual foi criado. Mas possuía sentimentos tanto quanto Kerberos, ou qualquer pessoa do mundo.  
Clow disse a ele:  
– Por favor, avise Kerberos de que já está quase pronto. Precisarei da ajuda de vocês dois.  
– Tudo bem. Irei chamá-lo – Yue retirou-se.  
Após uns momentos, Clow dirigiu-se até uma escrivaninha na sala. Em cima dela, havia um livro de capa preta. Ele pegou uma pena, molhou-a num tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_"Hoje começo a criação das Cartas Clow. Metade delas será criada com a ajuda dos poderes de Kerberos, portanto tendo, de uma forma geral, poderes de ataque, de transformação, de ação. A outra metade nascerá com os poderes de Yue, tendo como características gerais, a defesa, a proteção. Todas as Cartas serão alimentadas pela minha própria magia, e somente por ela.  
Cada Carta terá, basicamente, três formas. A sua forma de carta, onde permanecerá em dormência. Neste estado elas não poderão agir, mas poderão existir exceções. O seu segundo estado é sua forma real. Cada Carta terá uma e somente uma forma real, e nesse estado geralmente não manifestam seus poderes. A última forma é a forma de ação, que a Carta adquirirá quando estiver agindo. Embora, é claro, possam existir várias exceções.  
Cada Carta tem sua personalidade própria, sendo cada uma, uma Carta única em todos os seus aspectos."_

– Já chegamos, Clow – disse Yue, entrando com Kero.  
– Ótimo – Clow guardou a pena e levantou-se sorrindo para eles – Vamos começar?

Kerberos e Yue estavam em lados opostos da sala. Clow estava em pé em cima da insígnia do chão, em frente ao caldeirão, que continha um líquido borbulhante. O mago fez um gesto com a mão, e o sulcos que formavam a insígnia no chão encheram-se de luz dourada.  
– Muito bem. Eu, Clow Reed, crio a primeira das Cartas Clow.  
Com um brilho de luz, uma carta apareceu na frente de Clow. Nela havia o desenho de um retângulo com cantos rebuscados, o desenho de um Sol em cima e de uma Lua em baixo, junto com o desenho de uma pequena faixa. As bordas eram laranjas e o interior, roxo.  
– Como vocês sabem, caros Kerberos e Yue, tudo neste mundo é baseado no equilíbrio. Nada pode ser adicionado, sem algo ser tirado antes. Por isso, as Cartas Clow que criarei terão uma equivalência em energia negativa, oposta à elas. Por isso, nasce agora a Carta Clow de nome The Void, o vácuo.  
Na carta, surgiu o desenho de uma menina de longos cabelos cacheados, com um par de asas na cabeça. Um instante depois, após um intenso brilho, a menina surgiu diante deles.  
– Meu mestre – ela fez uma reverência a Clow. – É uma honra servi-lo.  
– Bem-vinda ao mundo, minha querida – Clow sorria para ela. Estendeu a mão, e Void voltou a sua forma de carta. – No momento, ela não tem poderes, já que não foi criada nenhuma outra carta. Mas irá crescendo conforme forem. Quando todas as cartas forem criadas, Void terá um poder muito grande, e por isso deverá permanecer selada.  
A carta foi tomada por uma aura amarela, que permaneceu em torno dela, como se a trancasse. Depois, desapareceu.  
– Ficará escondida, por enquanto – Clow parecia levemente triste.  
Clow fez um gesto com a mão, e outra carta vazia apareceu.  
– Kerberos, agora preciso de sua ajuda.  
O leão fechou os olhos, e uma aura dourada apareceu em torno da carta. Clow continuou:  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia do elemento Fogo. Fogo que causa destruição, mas que alimenta a vida, que faz renascer. Abençoe esta Carta Clow que crio agora, sob o nome The Firey.  
Na carta surgiu um desenho de uma menina de orelhas compridas e grandes asas. No lugar de suas pernas e de seus cabelos, havia fogo. Logo depois ela surgiu, abrindo suas imponentes asas, de braços cruzados. Olhando fixamente para seu criador, fez um grande reverência e voltou para a forma de carta.  
Clow parecia muito contente agora. Fez outra carta vazia surgir.  
– Agora você, Yue, por favor.  
– É claro – Yue fechou os olhos, e uma aura prateada apareceu em torno da carta.  
– Com o atributo da Lua, com a magia do elemento Água. Água que tem um grande poder, mas que é plácida e calma, fonte da vida. Abençoe esta Carta Clow que crio agora, sob o nome The Watery.  
Agora a carta apresentava o desenho de uma menina da cabelos compridos e lisos, com corpo de sereia. Surgiu logo após, e como as outras, fez uma reverência e voltou à forma de carta.  
Clow repetiu os procedimentos. Com outra carta e ajuda de Kerberos, deu vida ao terceiro dos 4 elementos.  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia do elemento Terra. Terra que nos abriga, Terra que nos alimenta. Abençoe esta Carta Clow que crio agora, sob o nome de The Earthy.  
Earthy tinha a forma de uma imponente mulher. Depois de voltar à carta, Clow criou a Carta do último elemento.  
– Com o atributo da Lua, com a magia do Vento. Vento que pode ir a qualquer lugar, cuja força é sutil, mas perseverante. Abençoe esta Carta Clow que crio agora, sob o nome de The Windy.  
Windy era uma mulher de face plácida, que com um doce sorriso voltou à forma de carta.  
Clow segurou as 4 cartas com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
– Vou parar por aqui... ah, já ia me esquecendo.  
Com um gesto, fez surgir um livro bem grosso. Na capa, havia o desenho de um Sol e a cara de Kerberos, e um título: "The Clow". Na contra capa, havia um desenho de uma lua e um par de asas. Por dentro era oco, e ali colocou as cartas.  
– Já usei poder demais por hoje. Mas já está bom, não acham?  
Os dois Guardiões concordaram com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
– Vamos, vamos dormir que já está ficando tarde.  
Kerberos e Yue saíram da sala. Clow sentou-se na escrivaninha e voltou a escrever.

_"Firey tem o poder de comandar o fogo, podendo invocá-lo e controlá-lo. Tem personalidade agressiva, mas tão agressiva são seu poder e seu desejo de vitória. Watery é muito parecida com Firey, com a óbvia diferença de controlar a água. Surpreende-me tanta agressividade vir de Yue. Eles não sabem, mas as cartas sempre têm um pouco deles. Com certeza a força de Watery veio do forte senso de justiça e lealdade de Yue. Earthy pode controlar a terra, podendo alterar até seu relevo e causar terremotos. Windy controla as correntes de vento, é a mais fraca das quatro, porém a força não a característica principal de nada neste mundo. Sua versatilidade a torna tão capaz quanto as outras. Essas são as cartas criadas com a Magia dos 4 Elementos"_

Clow pareceu satisfeito. Guardou a pena e foi finalmente dormir, com a felicidade de um pai após o nascimento de seu filho. E foram quatro filhos...

**~ Continua... ~**

_NdA: Olá!! Desculpem o capitulo pequeno, o próximo vai ser maiorzinho. Peloamordosdeuses, digam o que acharam! E dêem sugestões! Para os esquecidos, meu e-mail é jinn@netbank.com.br_


	2. Ai Qing, Guerreiro do Fogo

**~ Capítulo 2: Ai Qing, Guerreiro do Fogo ~**

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Clow Reed tinha criado as primeiras Cartas Clow. Porém, poucas pessoas sabiam deste acontecimento. O assunto que corria pela Vila de Magia de Tomoeda era Ai Qing, o mago chinês que vinha desafiá-lo.  
Alheia às fofocas da vila, a casa em estilo europeu onde vivia Clow e seus dois Guardiões estava calma. Ou quase isso...

– Bom dia, Kerberos! – cumprimentou Clow sorridente para o enorme leão alado que entrava na sua cozinha, enquanto tomava café e fazia algumas anotações num livro de capa preta.  
– Bom dia, Clow – respondeu ele, sonolento. Foi em direção a um armário, onde ficavam guardados os doces. Desnecessário dizer que nada lá durava muito tempo. Tentou abri-lo mas não conseguiu, havia alguma força impedindo-o. Tentou de novo. E de novo.  
– O que é isso? Um encantamento? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
– Não, nada de encantamentos. Não estou usando magia – respondeu o mago, muito sorridente, observando a cena.  
– Mas então o quê é... – Kerberos colocou a pata na porta, mas ela tocava uma barreira invisível a poucos centímetros dela. – Yue não teria a _cara de pau_ de fazer uma coisa dessas – Já estava irritado, quase socando a tal barreira – Vou te dizer uma coisa, vocês são _doentes_, é isso o que vocês são!  
– Meu bom Kerberos – Clow estava dando gargalhadas – Permita-me apresentar a minha mais nova criação, The Shield – neste momento, surgiu a figura de um escudo na frente do armário.  
– O quê? Você criou uma Carta Clow e _nem para me avisar_???  
– Desculpe, queria fazer uma surpresa – respondeu Clow, ainda rindo. – Mas devo confessar que a idéia de colocá-la aí não foi minha, na verdade.  
Nesse momento, Yue entrou na cozinha. Ao olhar para Kerberos, encarando o armário, cruzou os braços e perguntou:  
– Há quantas horas está aí, Kerberos??  
– Ora.. você... se querem saber, vou tomar café na casa de Yuji hoje! Até mais – dizendo isso, saiu da cozinha. Clow poderia jurar que Yue estava morrendo de rir por dentro, embora conservasse a mesma cara séria de sempre.  
Alguns momentos depois, Yue sentou-se, com cara muito séria.  
– Clow, você tem certeza de que essas cartas serão suficientes?  
O mago olhou para o Guardião – Sim, tenho. Ai Qing é um grande mestre da Magia Elemental do Fogo, porém creio que Watery dará conta do recado.  
– Você tem certeza? Não é melhor preparar-se melhor? – Yue estava visivelmente preocupado.  
– Já disse que tenho, meu bom Yue. Não precisa se preocupar. Watery é muito poderosa, você sabe disso, pois me ajudou a criá-la. Se eu fizer mais cartas, meu poderes ficarão mais fracos. Não terei tempo de me recuperar, pois ele já deve estar chegando.  
– Eu espero... – Yue pensou um pouco, olhando para o lado, como se tivesse algo o preocupando muito – Dizem que ele conhece _todas_ as magias de fogo... até mesmo as modernas criadas aqui no Japão... até mesmo a _Owaru Sekai_... Ela sozinha poderia destruir essa cidade!  
– Ninguém conhece todas as magias de fogo, disso você pode ter certeza. Além disso, a _ Owaru Sekai_ é uma magia muito avançada, nem eu seria capaz de conjurá-la. Além do mais, ela consome grande quantidade de energia de quem a lança, podendo até matá-lo – Clow levantou-se, foi até a sala e voltou com um tabuleiro. – Deixe esses pensamentos de lado. O que acha de uma partida de xadrez?  
– Você _sempre_ muda de assunto – respondeu Yue, cético. – Mas tudo bem, vamos lá.

– _Não é engraçado_, Yuji.  
– Desculpe Kerberos... – disse Yuji, ainda rindo. – Só podia ser coisa daquele dois... usar um Carta Clow para trancar seu armário... não me espantaria se descobrisse que Clow a tivesse criado _só_ para isso.  
Ele estava varrendo o chão em frente a sua casa, dentro de templo. Uma mulher saiu da casa dele – era Ayumi, sua esposa. Tinha longos e belos cabelos negros, e era muito calma.  
– Bom dia, Kerberos! – cumprimentou ela, sorrindo. – Que bom que veio, fiz um bolo para você.  
– É mesmo!? Muito obrigado! – disse ele, fingindo surpresa. Entrou na casa atrás do bolo...  
– Esse Kerberos não muda nunca... – disse Yuji, sorrindo.  
– É verdade... mas... estou preocupada... – Ayumi parecia realmente incomodada com algo.  
– Por quê? Por causa de Ai Qing e Clow?  
– É... acho que sim... tome cuidado, está bem?  
– Não se preocupe... tenho certeza que Clow dará um jeito...  
Nesse momento, uma menina entrou correndo no templo. Tinha cabelos castanhos, presos, e aparentava uns 17 anos de idade. Seu nome era Mai.  
– Filha? O que aconteceu? – disse Ayumi, preocupada...  
– Mãe... pai... Qing está vindo! O pessoal de guarda avistou-o, vim correndo! Temos que avisar Clow!  
– Está bem... Ayumi, Mai, quero que vocês entrem e não saiam daqui! Chamem Kerberos, ele está dentro, vamos até a casa de Clow!

– Xeque-mate – disse Clow, sorridente.  
Yue olhou para o tabuleiro, resignado.  
– Você está muito preocupado, meu bom Yue. Deveria estar se concentrando mais.  
– Como eu poderia não estar? – disse ele, levantando-se. – Bom, eu vou ver o que Kerberos está aprontando.  
– Está bem.  
Yue saiu, então Clow pegou seu livro de capa preta. Nele lia-se algumas anotações.

_"The Shield é uma carta com o atributo da Lua. Destina-se à proteção, pode ser usada em uma pessoa ou objeto. Só magias muito fortes, ou outras Cartas Clow, conseguem quebrar seu escudo. Sua magia fica muito mais forte quando julga ser importante e de grande valor sentimental aquilo que está protegendo"_

Fechou o livro, e neste momento escutou várias vozes correndo em sua direção.  
– Clow! Clow! – Yuji entrou ofegante na casa. – Qing está vindo!  
– Acalme-se, Yuji – disse Clow, sorridente.  
– _Me acalmar_?? Ele está querendo lutar com você!  
– Desde que ele não queira ferir alguém que não seja eu, não tem problema. E ele é bastante obstinado.  
Dizendo isso, saiu da casa. Yue e Kerberos estavam esperando.  
– Vocês dois.... quero que fiquem longe, junto com Yuji.  
– Mas Clow.... – protestou Yue.  
– Tudo bem. Não _tão_ longe, talvez eu precise da ajuda de vocês. Mas não acho que será necessário. Agora vão, vão.  
Os Guardiões e Yuji foram para uma pequena colina ao lado da grande casa de Clow. O mago ficou em pé, esperando. A casa ficava um pouco isolada da vila, por isso havia um grande espaço livre, onde tinham plantado um grande jardim. Ao longe podia-se ver a grande cerejeira do Templo Tsukimine, e o resto da vila.  
Então, ao longe, um vulto apareceu. Foi aproximando-se. Era um homem alto, quase careca, mas com um grande rabo-de-cavalo. Usava uma armadura simples, leve, e portava uma grande espada. Foi andando na direção de Clow, que estava sorridente como sempre.  
– Oh, olá Qing! O que o traz a um lugar tão distante? – disse o mago com simpatia. Yuji, distante, pensou que não seria estranho achar que ele pediria para Qing entrar e tomar um cafezinho, como se fosse um grande amigo.  
– Você sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui, Clow – disse Qing com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Não me venha com essa sua simpatia imbecil.  
– É bom vê-lo também, meu bom Qing – Clow continuava calmo e sorridente.– Então é o que todos dizem, você quer me desafiar? Posso saber o motivo?  
– Você é uma vergonha para a família Li, Clow. Você ficou esse tempo estudando todo tipo de magias... fracas, inúteis... você não deveria estar perdendo o seu tempo.  
– É uma sugestão? Bom, eu não acho que perdi meu tempo, Qing. Um mago que conhece um tipo só de magia não é um mago de verdade. Além do mais, não creio que você tenha algo a ver com a família de minha mãe – Clow continuava impassível.  
– Você sabe que tenho. Nossas famílias foram rivais por séculos.  
– E seria uma boa hora para acabar essa rivalidade, você não acha?  
– Não me venha com essa conversa. Vamos, lute! Quero ver do que você é capaz!  
– Não quero lutar.  
– Não? É um covarde, como eu sempre achei. Se não quer lutar, eu _faço_ você lutar! – Com um ruído metálico, ele desembainhou a espada, erguendo-a para cima, fazendo um som metálico. Continuava encarando Clow. Então gritou – _Inflammo_!!  
Neste momento, grandes labaredas de fogo surgiram na área ao redor dos dois, que começou a pegar fogo. Clow fez um movimento com a mão, e o fogo se extinguiu.  
– Bom, muito bom, Clow. Mas isso é fácil de se fazer – disse Qing, com o mesmo sorriso cínico. Vamos ver como reage a isso... – Deu um golpe com a espada na direção de Clow dizendo – _Flamma_!!  
Uma grande rajada de fogo saiu da espada em direção ao mago, que fez outro movimento com a mão, impedindo o ataque. Mas nesse momento, Qing já estava na frente dele, golpeando-o com a espada.  
Mas parou o golpe, deixando a lâmina ao lado do pescoço de Clow, que sorria.  
– É isso tudo o que sabe fazer? Poderia estar morto agora... Pensei que essa batalha seria mais interessante.  
– Essa batalha não tem como ficar interessante, Qing – disse o mago, ainda com a lâmina ao lado do pescoço. Ninguém que só sabe usar um tipo de magia consegue uma batalha interessante.  
– Você fala demais, para alguém que deveria estar morto agora. Já que não quer lutar, vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes...  
Qing afastou-se, elevou a espada do jeito que tinha feito antes.  
– _Inflammo_!! – desta vez gritou com muito mais força. Todo o jardim de Clow ficou em chamas. Qing virou-se na direção da vila, apontou a sua espada para lá e gritou – _Flamma Magnus_!!  
Grandes labaredas foram em direção da vila, caindo do céu, como chuva. Qing voltou-se para Clow, rindo com cara de maníaco. – Vamos, salve sua cidadezinha! Não vai poder lutar comigo e proteger esses imbecis. Essa magia que acabei de lançar foi aperfeiçoada por mim, ela dura por um bom tempo... choverá fogo nessa vila por horas. Vai ficar lá impedindo?  
Clow fitava Qing. Não sorria tanto quanto antes, mas não parecia intimidado. – Não, eu fico aqui lutando. Tenho quem cuide da vila por mim – nesse momento, colocou a mão no bolso dentro de seu manto e tirou uma carta. Jogou-a para frente e ela ficou rodando em torno de si mesma no ar. Nesse momento, uma menina toda azul com corpo de sereia e uma cara muito brava apareceu.  
Clow sorriu, e disse – Watery, cuide de Tomoeda por mim.  
Watery olhou um pouco contrariada, e encarando Qing, dirigiu-se à vila. Apagou a magia lançada, e ia em direção às outras chamas que continuavam caindo do céu.  
Qing olhava estupefato – O que é isso, Clow? Mais uma de suas criaturazinhas imbecis? – quando disse isso, olhou na direção de Yue e Kerberos, ao longe. – Isso já é idiotice demais!  
Ele virou-se na direção de Watery, com a espada desembainhada, preparando-se para atacar – Você aí, pare, senão a destruirei!!  
– Pare _você_, Qing – disse Clow em voz alta. Com um movimento do braço, fez aparecer um enorme báculo com o desenho de um sol na ponta. – Afinal, você quer lutar comigo ou não?

– Espere aí, Yuji, me explique isso direito! – era a voz de Kerberos, confuso.  
Yuji, Kerberos e Yue estavam no topo da colina, observando. Yue estava alarmado, pronto para sair voando e ajudar seu mestre.  
– São todas magias básicas de fogo. _Inflammo_ faz com que a área em torno de quem a lançou pegue fogo, geralmente usada para escapar de emboscadas ou coisas do tipo, mas ele a usou só para se exibir... O que me preocupa foi a _Flamma Magnus_... _Flamma_ é uma magia de ataque simples, mas essa que ele lançou é persistente, ataca o alvo enquanto ele quiser...  
– Você quer dizer que Watery terá que proteger a vila durante a batalha toda, e não poderá usar seus poderes para ajudar Clow? – perguntou Yue, que não tinha falado nada até então.  
– Sim... é sim, basicamente isso – respondeu Yuji, preocupado.  
– Mas que droga! Eu disse para ele que precisava fazer outra carta! Ele nunca escuta! – Yue parecia muito nervoso.  
– Mas.... ele não fez outras? – perguntou Yuji.  
– Fez, mas não servirão para nada. Earthy será inútil, até poderia protegê-lo de alguns ataques, mas é uma carta muito lenta. E Qing é bastante rápido. Além do mais, Clow não pode usá-la com força máxima, pois acabaria destruindo tudo junto. Firey obviamente não teria utilidade.  
– Então só resta...  
– Windy. Mas é fraca demais, não seria páreo para a magia de Qing.  
– Eu tenho certeza que Clow dará um jeito – disse finalmente Kerberos.

Qing tinha deixado Watery de lado e passou a atacar Clow com vários ataques _Flamma_. Clow desfazia-os com um mero movimento de seu báculo, mas não tinha chance de atacar.  
– Você está na minha mão, Clow – Qing ria, se divertindo.  
Nesse momento, Clow pegou outra carta do bolso, e jogou-a do mesmo jeito que antes. Uma bela mulher apareceu.  
– Windy, ajude-me, por favor – disse Clow, com extrema calma.  
Windy voou em círculos em torno dos dois.

– Mas o que ele pensa que está fazendo?? – gritou Kerberos, indignado.  
– Windy só faz o fogo a redor deles aumentar – comentou Yue, sem emoção.  
– Desse jeito os dois vão ficar presos no círculo de fogo. É coisa do Clow mesmo, eu não entendo ele! – Kerberos continuava.  
– Acho que era isso mesmo que ele queria... – disse Yuji, pensativo – Desta forma, Qing não poderá tentar atacar a vila ou outra pessoa...  
– Mas Qing lançou a magia, ele pode apagá-la quando quiser – comentou Yue.  
– É verdade, mas para isso ele teria que parar de atacar Clow. E ele sabe que, se abaixar a guarda, Clow o vencerá com um único ataque. Ele quer mostrar que está comandando a luta, impedindo Clow de lutar com vários ataques sucessivos, mas sabe que esse é a única coisa que ele pode fazer.  
– Então os dois vão ficar nisso até quando? – perguntou Kerberos.

– Não precisava ter feito isso, Clow. Só pretendo atacar você agora – lançou mais um _Flamma_, que foi defendida.  
O mago não disse mais nada. Os dois continuaram a luta, Qing atacando e Clow apenas defendendo-se, sem chance de atacar. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que ouviram uma voz vinda de fora da barreira de fogo.  
– É melhor mudar de estratégia, Qing – disse a voz.  
O guerreiro virou-se e viu Yue parado no ar. Ele tinha um arco de luz azul numa das mãos, e puxava uma flecha da mesma luz com a outra.  
– Mas o quê...  
Com um leve movimento dos dedos, Yue disparou a flecha, que foi a uma velocidade impressionante. Atravessou a barreira de fogo e ia na direção do rosto de Qing. Com um movimento muito rápido, deu um golpe na espada que acertou em cheio a flecha, que desapareceu.  
– O quê significa isso? Essa luta é somente entre nós d... – parou de falar ao olhar, através das chamas da barreira, um raro sorriso de Yue. Entendeu na mesma hora, virando-se na direção de Clow, mas já era tarde demais.  
O mago estava com os dois braços abertos, um deles segurando o báculo. Um grande vento soprava na direção dele. Então gritou:  
– _Tenrai_!!  
Ouviu-se um barulho de trovão, e nesse momento um enorme raio caiu bem no local onde estava Qing. A barreira ao redor deles apagou-se.  
Depois que o fogo extinguiu-se, Yuji, ao longe, podia ver Qing caído no chão.  
– É isso aí! Clow derrotou Qing! – gritou Kerberos, animado. Ele voou até onde Clow estava – Foi fácil demais, pensei que... o que há de errado? – Clow continuava olhando para Qing no chão.  
– Não acabou ainda – disse o mago.  
Kerberos olhou para o guerreiro, que estava tentando se levantar, apoiado em sua espada.  
– Muito... bom.. Clow... Mas... realmente não acabou ainda.  
Foi tão rápido que mal puderam perceber. Com uma velocidade impressionante, Qing deu um giro com a espada, e enormes chamas apareceram ao redor dele. Elas formaram seis braços, lembrando uma flor. Clow, Kerberos e Yue mal ouviram a voz dele ao meio da flor de fogo, dizendo:  
– _Owaru Sekai_!!

**~ Continua... ~**

_NdA: Olá a todos! A batalha ficou bem previsível, creio eu, mas não sou muito bom nisso. Também não dá pra fazer grandes estratégias com tão poucas cartas... Sobre os nomes das magias: algumas eu irei pegar emprestado de alguns lugares (alguém aí descobre de onde?), algumas inventarei, outras eu usarei um dicionário on-line não muito confiável de latim e um de japonês, portanto não posso garantir muito exatidão. Em relação a história, as magias com nomes em latim são as básicas, e as magias em outras línguas são magias mais específicas, criadas mais recentemente (a língua em que está é a língua de onde foi criada). Lógico que isso não vale sempre, na verdade é uma enorme salada, mas deixo assim mesmo... Sugestões, reclamações e tudo o mais para meu e-mail: __jinn@netbank.com.br_


	3. Nascer da Lua

**~ Capítulo 3: Nascer da Lua ~**

Yue recobrou a consciência. O que tinha acontecido?  
_Owaru Sekai_. Ai Qing tinha usado uma das magias mais fortes do elemento fogo. Mas...  
Ele abriu os olhos.  
Demorou para entender o que tinha acontecido.  
Havia uma enorme barreira de terra ao redor do lugar onde estava Ai Qing, como se fosse um enorme muro circular. No alto dele podia ver labaredas.  
Seu mestre estava perto da barreira, apenas observando.  
– Clow! O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.  
– The Earthy. Ela criou uma barreira ao redor de Qing, que impediu sua magia. Ele estava fraco e não conseguiu rompê-la.  
– Mas Earthy nunca teria erguido aquilo a tempo!  
– Pois é. Ela é mais rápida do que pensamos.  
Os dois escutaram vozes. Eram Yuji e Kerberos.  
– Você dois estão bem? – perguntou Yuji, aflito.  
– Estamos sim, caro Yuji. O único aqui que não deve estar bem aqui é Qing.  
– Ele não pode ter sobrevivido. A magia toda ficou presa lá dentro. Ele está morto! – disse Kerberos.  
Clow sorria, do mesmo jeito que sempre. Disse:  
– Eu não teria tanta certeza.  
Eles sentiram um pequeno tremor de terra, e então a barreira de terra se desfez em pedaços, tomando a forma de uma mulher, The Earthy. Puderam ver então Qing, caído no chão.  
– Mas o quê que... – exclamou Kerberos.  
Ao redor de Qing havia uma barreira cinza translúcida.  
– Você... usou The Shield... – falou Yue, um tanto espantado.  
Clow foi até onde estava o guerreiro derrotado. Agachou-se e mediu o pulso de Qing.  
– Sim, ele ainda está vivo. Vamos, me ajudem a levá-lo até lá dentro.  
Yuji foi até lá e ajudou a carregar Qing. Nesse momento, The Shield, The Watery e The Windy apareceram.  
– Muito obrigado a todas vocês. Venham – ele estendeu o braço, e elas voltaram às suas formas de cartas.

– Vejam, ele está acordando – disse Kerberos.  
Qing estava deitado em um sofá, dentro da casa de Clow.  
Com um movimento muito rápido, ele levantou-se levando a mão à sua bainha. Mas não encontrou nada nela.  
– Você realmente acha que deixaríamos sua espada com você? – disse Kerberos, rindo.  
Podia-se ver o ódio da derrota nos olhos de Ai Qing.  
– Onde está Clow? Vamos, me diga, onde está ele! Ordeno que fale! – gritou ele, com muita raiva.  
– Estou aqui, Qing. – Clow apareceu na sala, sorridente.  
O guerreiro partiu para cima do mago, tentando desferir um golpe. Clow levantou a mão em direção a ele e Qing e ele ficou imóvel.  
– Você levará semanas para poder recuperar seu poder – disse Clow.  
Qing apenas encarava-o, sem poder se mexer, o ódio remoendo sua alma.  
– Agora me escute. Você quase morreu agora, sabia disso? – Clow continuou. – E você nem sabe direito porque está lutando comigo, não é?  
Qing continuava impassível.  
– É porque não há motivo algum. Você fez isso somente porque sua família exigiu – falou Clow.  
O guerreiro ficou olhando-o e finalmente começou a falar.  
– Você não entende, Clow. Minha honra está em jogo! Serei uma vergonha para toda minha família agora!  
– Você precisa esquecer essas rivalidades inúteis, Qing. Não há sentido nisso.  
– Para de dizer besteiras! Você não sabe do que está falando!  
Qing estava muito perturbado. Não sabia o que fazer.  
– Eu vou embora daqui! – disse ele.  
Saiu correndo pela porta da casa de Clow. Kerberos estava rindo:  
– Haha! Você viu só aquilo! Ele não se conformou de ter perdido!  
Yue, que estava num canto, perguntou:  
– Você acha que ele irá voltar, Clow?  
– Talvez, meu bom Yue. Talvez...

* * *

Yuji estava em sua casa, dentro do Templo, jantando com sua esposa Ayumi e sua filha Mai. Era uma mesa tradicional japonesa, bem baixa, e eles ficavam sentados no chão, como era de costume. A porta da casa, que era um porta grande e de correr, como eram a maioria das casa no estilo japonês, estava aberta. Fazia calor, o céu estava estrelado e uma brisa suave soprava. O Templo estava cheio de lanternas, mas só algumas estavam acesas. Pela porta podia-se ver a grande cerejeira do templo.  
– Então Clow usou a carta de escudo para proteger Qing? – perguntou Ayumi.  
– Isso mesmo. Com a carta da terra ele protegeu a vila da magia, e com escudo protegeu o próprio Qing.  
– E depois, Qing foi embora?  
– Isso mesmo. Parecia muito humilhado.  
– Sabe pai... – disse Mai – Você não acha estranho tudo isso?  
– Tudo isso o quê?  
– Clow... ele parecia tão calmo! Tá certo que ele é muito poderoso mas...  
– ...mas parece que ele já sabia de tudo o que ia acontecer, não é? – falou Ayumi.  
– Isso mesmo!  
Yuji ficou um pouco pensativo, então disse:  
– É verdade.... se você for pensar bem... era como se ele já soubesse que Yue iria distrair Qing, que ele tentaria usar aquela magia de fogo, e que Earthy iria impedi-lo... ele só precisou agir de acordo.  
– Você acha que ele pode prever o futuro, pai?  
– É o que parece...  
Os três continuaram jantando. Após um tempo, Yuki perguntou para sua esposa:  
– Então, como estão indo os preparativos para o festival?  
– Está quase tudo pronto para amanhã. Acho que virá muita gente!  
Mai perguntou ansiosa:  
– Pai, você sabe se Clow virá?  
– Ah, com certeza... e provavelmente vai aprontar alguma coisa também...  
– E Kerberos? E... Yue?  
– Bom, o Kerberos não perde uma chance de comer... Já Yue.. você sabe como ele é...  
Mai parecia levemente entristecida.  
– É, eu sei sim...

* * *

Era o sétimo dia do sétimo mês lunar na vila de magia de Tomoeda, dia do festival Tanabata, que seria celebrado no Templo Tsukimine à noite.  
Kerberos tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha, e vira Clow como sempre, sentado na mesa tomando café e lendo alguma coisa.  
– Bom dia, Clow – disse ele.  
Clow permaneceu em silêncio, sorrindo, lendo seu livro.  
– Eu disse BOM DIA, CLOW! – gritou Kerberos.  
Clow virou-se para ele, sorrindo, e fez um sinal com o indicador nos lábios como se fizesse "Shh!".  
Kerberos limitou-se a olhar cinicamente para seu mestre, e então foi até seu armário de doces. Mas viu algo estranho. Pintado nele havia uma mulher de roupas azuis com um grande leque.  
– O que vocês dois aprontaram agora???  
Ele olhou para Clow, que se fazia de desentendido lendo o livro. Voltou-se para o armário, e ao tentar abri-lo, a mulher moveu-se, fazendo o mesmo sinal que Clow havia feito...

Yuji vinha andando pela vila. O assunto do momento era a vitória de Clow, mas havia algo de estranho... Parece que havia acontecido alguma outra coisa, pelo que podia escutar pelo caminho. Mas não iria perguntar, afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com a vida dos outros...  
O lugar onde Tomoeda ficava era bem plano, cheio de casas. Mas a casa de Clow ficava numa pequena colina, um pouco distante. De lá era possível ver a vila inteira.  
Conforme ia subindo, podia ver o jardim de Clow, completamente queimado pela luta do dia anterior. Será que o que Mai havia dito era verdade? Clow poderia prever o futuro? Será que existe mesmo esse tipo de poder? Ele não tinha como saber, mas sempre soube que os poderes de Clow não eram nada comuns. Ele em si não eram nada comum... Mas... hein???  
– Clow, seu....!! – Kerberos tinha acabado de aparecer do nada na sua frente. Saiu correndo entrando na casa...  
Tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, quando Kerberos apareceu novamente na sua frente.  
– Oh, olá Yuji! Você se incomodaria se eu fosse comer na sua casa hoje?  
Yuji ainda estava perplexo.  
– Bom, não, mas...  
– Ah, que bom! Só deixe eu dar uma lição nesse Clow...  
Kerberos voltou para dentro da casa. Viu então pela janela da cozinha uma labareda aparecer e logo depois se apagar.  
Ficou parado ali, esperando. Então Clow saiu pela porta, todo chamuscado, rindo.  
– Meu bom Kerberos, não precisava ficar tão bravo.  
– Isso é para você aprender – Kerberos veio atrás dele, ainda irritado.  
– Ah, Yuji! Como está? – cumprimentou o mago, ao ver seu amigo.  
– Muito bem Clow mas... o que foi tudo isso?  
– Ah! Nada, nada, só estava querendo fazer Kerberos entrar num regime... – olhou sorrindo para o grande leão alado, que estava indignado. – Mas me diga, tem algo a me dizer?  
– Bom.... bem, como você sabe, teremos o festival hoje...  
Clow andava pelo jardim queimado, observando-o.  
– Sim, sim... – respondeu ele, observando uma árvore queimada.  
– Você irá, certo?  
Clow voltou-se para Yuji.  
– Ah, mas é claro que sim! – voltou-se novamente à árvore queimada, tirando algumas folhas chamuscadas.  
– Que bom! Ah, e acho que nós precisaremos de ajuda na iluminação também... acha que pode dar um jeito?  
Clow voltava para o lugar onde Yuji e Kerberos estavam.  
– Certamente, pode deixar comigo! – respondeu o mago. Virou-se então para Kerberos – Meu bom Kerberos, preciso de sua ajuda.  
– Hmpf... o que eu ganho com isso?  
– Tudo bem, eu tiro The Silent do armário. Pode me ajudar?  
– Bom... então está bem. Mande ver. – Kerberos fechou os olhos e uma aura dourada apareceu em torno dele.  
Clow, com um movimento do braço, fez surgir seu enorme báculo. Sua insígnia surgiu no chão, brilhante. Disse:  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia não-elementar, crio esta Carta Clow sob o nome de The Glow, cujo brilho iluminará as noites assim como as estrelas.  
Na ponta do báculo, surgiu uma pequena menina, parecida com uma fada, que emitia brilho verde. Fez uma reverência na direção de seu mestre e tornou-se um carta.  
– Pronto, meu caro Yuji, acho que isto servirá – disse Clow, segurando a carta – Não farei uma demonstração agora porque é dia, além do mais quero manter a surpresa.  
– Mas... não precisa criar uma carta só para... – disse Yuji, perplexo.  
Clow sorriu para ele, e tornou a voltar-se para Kerberos.  
– Já que está aí, vamos dar um jeito neste jardim. – Fez a insígnia surgir novamente.  
– Peraí, eu só concordei em fazer uma e... – Kerberos tentava argumentar mas já era tarde. Clow já estava invocando sua magia.  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia não-elementar, crio esta Carta Clow sob o nome de The Flower, que criará todos os tipos de flores que alegram os bosques e jardins.  
Uma menina de cabelos estranhos e um longo vestido surgiu, sorridente.  
– Flower, por favor, dê um jeito neste jardim – pediu Clow.  
The Flower saiu andando pelo jardim, jogando todo tipos de flores para todos os lados. Nesse momento, Yue apareceu na porta.  
– Clow, o que está fazend...  
A carta se aproximou dele, pegando suas mãos e forçando-o a dançar.  
– Mas o que que...  
Kerberos rolava de rir, e Clow se esforçava para conter-se.  
– Vejam só, meu bom Yue dançando, esse é um momento raro!  
Yuji apenas observava a cena, ainda perplexo (e com uma *gota* básica).  
Clow voltou-se novamente para Kerberos.  
– Quem faz duas, faz três. Vou precisar de um ajuda para regar isso aqui...  
– Não, não, peraí Clow, você...  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia não-elementar, crio esta Carta Clow sob o nome de The Rain, que fará chover e alimentará a terra com sua água.  
Na ponta do báculo de Clow, surgiu uma pequena nuvem fofa e branca. A nuvem flutuava, parada um pouco acima do chão.  
A nuvem fez pequenos círculos, subiu e desceu. Yuji e Kerberos ficaram olhando, curiosos, e Clow apenas sorria. Então os dois levaram um susto com um POP! e uma menina sorridente, toda azul, que apareceu em cima da nuvem, e então saiu chovendo pelo jardim, rindo.  
– Clow, afinal você é um mago ou um JARDINEIRO?? – Kerberos estava ainda indignado.  
– Bom.... eu acho que já vou indo... – disse Yuji, olhando Rain chovendo em cima de Yue que tentava fugir de Flower.  
– Até mais, Yuji. Nos vemos de noite! – respondeu Clow, sorridente.  
– É sim... até! – Yuji virou-se, e conforme ia se distanciando da casa de Clow, pensava que ele realmente não tinha nada de normal... 

* * *

Enquanto isso, nas ruas da vila de Tomoeda, andava uma garota vestindo uma capa azul. Um capuz, extensão da capa, cobria sua cabeça. Podia-se ver um pouco de seus cabelos, de cor loira, que evidenciavam o fato de ela não ser daquele país. Carregava uma enorme alabarda (arma composta por uma haste comprida, com uma ou duas lâminas parecida com a do machado na ponta) apoiada no ombro. Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro forte, e aparentava ter uns 19 anos. Seguia calmamente, alheia aos comentários de todos por quem passava...  
– ...de onde você acha que...  
– ...bastava Qing aqui, agora essa...  
– ...que é a arma que ela está carregando?  
Ela parou ao ver, ao longe, em cima da colina, a grande casa em estilo ocidental que se destacava de todas as outras.  
– Então é aqui.... 

* * *

Sentado em sua escrivaninha, Clow molhou sua pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_ "The Silent é uma carta com o atributo da lua. Ela consegue afastar qualquer pessoa que faça algum barulho próximo a ela, sendo ideal para guardar objetos. The Glow tem o atributo do sol e sua função é basicamente iluminar, com os flocos de luz verde que libera. The Flower, atributo sol, é capaz de criar todos os tipos de flores. E finalmente The Rain, igualmente com o atributo sol, faz chover em pequenas ou grandes extensões. São quatro cartas pacíficas e alegres, a não ser Silent que é como Yue por seu atributo."_

_ "Acho que vou deixar Kerberos em paz com seus doces. Porque a partir de agora, vou precisar das cartas de proteção para outra coisa..." _

* * *

– Em que posso ajudá-la?  
Já estava começando a anoitecer. Mai estava na entrada do templo varrendo o chão, com sua roupa de _miko_ (mulher solteira que cuida de um templo, como a Mizuki e a Rei de Sailor Moon), composta por um robe branco e uma longa saia vermelha. Logo o festival começaria.... Levou um susto ao ver aquela garota encapuzada, carregando uma arma...  
– Bom... na verdade, estava procurando um lugar para ficar... – ela viu a cara de espanto da menina varrendo o chão, olhando para sua alabarda. – Ah, isto aqui. Desculpe, não queria assustar ninguém... mas acho que já chamei bastante atenção. Não sou uma assassina ou algo do tipo.... – terminou ela, rindo.  
– É... não.. tudo bem... – Mai estava confusa, a garota era muito simpática, e não parecia ser perigosa. E não aparentava ter grandes poderes pelo que podia sentir, mas de qualquer jeito, ela tinha conseguido entrar em Tomoeda, e alguma magia ela deveria possuir.  
– Teria um lugar para guardar isto? – disse a garota, sorrindo, estendendo sua alabarda com as duas mãos.  
Mai pegou a arma da menina, e se surpreendeu. Era extremamente leve.  
– Bom.... pode vir comigo.  
Mai foi até o centro do templo, e guardou a arma da garota, que estava observando os arredores.  
– Vai ter algum tipo de festival aqui?  
– Sim... hoje é o Tanabata.  
– Tanabata... hmmm... Ah sim, como é seu nome?  
– Mizuki.... Mai Mizuki.  
– Muito prazer. Sou Luna... Luna Fontaine. Vim da França.  
– Da.. França??  
– É sim. Longe, né? – disse ela sorrindo.  
– E o que veio fazer aqui, tão longe?  
Luna olhava o céu, onde as primeiras estrelas já surgiam.  
– Vim procurar uma pessoa... 

**~ Continua... ~**

_ Nda: Levei horas pesquisando o nome da arma que a Luna usa. Creio que é alabarda mesmo, mas não tenho certeza. De acordo com minhas pesquisas, existem dois tipos: a alabarda medieval, que é a da Luna, que é uma espécie de machado com cabo comprido, e uma lança na ponta, geralmente. E outra alabarda, que se chama Naginata no Japão, que tem uma lâmina em forma de meia lua. É a mesma que a Hotaru, de Sailor Moon, usa.  
Quem leu meu fic "Lua Nova" deve ter percebido que estou usando a Luna de novo. Obviamente são personagens diferentes. É que eu gosto do nome.... (falta de criatividade ¬¬)  
Última nota: não conheço muito bem os costumes, festivais e etc de Japão, apesar de eu ter dado uma pesquisada, posso (e devo) ter feito algum erro. Perdoem-me ^^_


	4. Tanabata, o Festival das Estrelas

**~ Capítulo 4: Tanabata, o Festival das Estrelas ~**

Era noite no Templo Tsukimine. As estrelas brilhavam por todo o céu, podendo-se notar o traçado nítido da Via Láctea. A lua, crescente, havia acabado de nascer...  
Várias pessoas passeavam pelo templo, pois era o dia do Tanabata, o festival das estrelas...

Luna, a recém-chegada estrangeira, estava conversando com Mai e Ayumi.  
– Então... sobre o que é este festival?  
– Bom... – respondeu Mai – Ele é um festival que começou na China. É sobre duas estrelas que se amam mas estão em lados opostos da Via Láctea, e só podem se encontram neste dia.  
– Que interessante...  
– Então... você acabou de chegar? – perguntou Mai.  
– Sim, cheguei há alguns dias aqui no Japão...   
– Vindo da França? Deve ter demorado semanas para chegar até aqui!  
– Não... eu não vim direto de lá... já estava há algum tempo morando no Vietnam... é uma colônia da França.  
– E há quanto tempo morava lá?  
Ayumi riu.  
– Filha, não faça tantas perguntas...  
– Mas mãe...  
Luna sorriu.  
– Não.. não tem problema. Eu morei lá por alguns anos...  
– Puxa.... e você me disse que veio procurar alguém, quem é?  
– Bom...  
Nesse momento, chegou um enorme leão alado perto delas.  
– Ayumi! Mai! Onde estão os doces? – perguntou ele.  
Luna fez uma cara de espanto.  
– Você... você é Kerberos? – perguntou.  
– Não vai me dizer que veio atrás dele – disse Mai rindo. Kerberos ficou sem entender nada.  
Luna parecia empolgada.  
– Onde está Clow Reed? – perguntou ela.  
– Bom, ele estava vindo atrás de mim e...  
– Estou aqui.  
Escutaram a voz de Clow que tinha acabado de chegar. Luna virou-se na direção dele, parecendo completamente maravilhada.  
– Clow... Clow Reed!  
– Sim, sou eu – disse o mago, sorrindo, para a garota.  
– É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo! Ouvi falar muito do senhor!  
– Coisas boas, eu espero – disse ele rindo. – Posso perguntar qual é o seu nome?  
– Sim... é claro... Luna. Luna Fontaine.  
– O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Fontaine.  
– Por favor... só Luna servirá.  
– Muito bem. Luna, poderia me dar licença um instante?  
– É claro...  
Clow foi em direção ao templo, encontrando-se com Yuji.  
– Meu caro Yuji... como prometido, permita-me dar um jeito na iluminação.  
– Claro.. .vá em frente – disse ele, sem saber o que esperar da carta que o mago criara de tarde.  
Clow tirou de dentro de sua manta a carta The Glow, jogando-a para ao ar. Com alguns giros, apareceu a pequena menina que parecia uma fada.  
– Por favor, traga-nos um pouco de sua luz – pediu o mago.  
Glow começou a voar em direção ao céu. Lá no alto, voando em círculos, fez surgir vários pontos de luz verde, que começaram a cair em direção ao chão.  
Em pouco tempo, todo o templo estava cheio daqueles pequenos flocos luminosos, que caíam como neve... Todos olhavam maravilhados, tudo formava uma atmosfera indescritível, de grande beleza.  
– É... lindo... – disse Luna, embasbacada.  
Estavam todos impressionados, quando Clow falou alto:  
– Pessoal, vamos, continuem o que estavam fazendo... desse jeito vão passar a noite toda parados aí.  
Pouco a pouco, as pessoas voltaram ao normal, tentando se acostumar com a beleza de tudo.  
Luna começou a rir, e foi na direção de Clow, batendo palmas.  
– É fantástico! Nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito!  
– Muito obrigado.. apesar de ter sido Glow que fez tudo isso – disse o mago, sorrindo.  
– Mas... você criou ela, não?  
– Sim, é verdade.  
Luna estava impressionada ainda. Mas então pareceu lembrar-se de algo, e então disse:  
– Bom....vou ser direta. O motivo de eu estar aqui, Clow... é que eu quero ser sua aluna! 

~ 

– Bom, eu nunca tive alunos...  
– Tenho certeza que será um ótimo professor – disse Luna, sorrindo, confiante.  
Clow pensou um pouco.  
– Tudo bem, minha cara Luna. A partir de amanhã, será minha aluna.  
Luna abriu um largo sorriso.  
– Muito obrigado, Clow.  
– Tudo bem... Mas você acabou de chegar, não é? Já tem um lugar para ficar?  
Ela coçou a cabeça.  
– Bom... na verdade.. ainda não...  
– Tudo bem. Você pode ficar hospedada lá na minha casa. Tem vários quartos vagos...  
– É sério?? Puxa, muito obrigada!  
Luna parecia bastante feliz.  
– Mas me diga, você está bem longe de casa, não é?  
– Bom, sim... eu saí da França há alguns anos e fui morar no Vietnam... lá ouvi falar do senhor, e resolvi vir para o Japão.  
– E por que o Vietnam?  
– Eu sempre fui fascinada pela cultura oriental. Resolvi ir para lá...  
– Interessante.  
Clow ficou pensativo por algum tempo, até que Luna se levantou.  
– Bom... eu vou dar uma passeada por aí. Até mais Clow! – dizendo isso, saiu andando, misturando-se entre as pessoas que estavam no templo... 

~ 

– Kerberos, você não fica cheio não?  
– É claro que não, Mai – disse Kerberos com a boca cheia.  
– Bom... – ela olhava com reprovação para ele – ...o Yue veio com vocês?  
– Ah.... ele veio sim... mas sabe como aquele chato é. Deve estar no canto mais isolado que ele achou por aqui.  
– Ah tá... vou ver onde ele está para dar um oi.  
– Não sei porque perde seu tempo – falou o leão entre uma engolida e outra. – Boa sorte. 

* * *

Todos estavam animados no festival, conversando, rindo. As crianças brincavam de um lado para o outro. Os flocos verde-luminescentes ainda caíam por todos os lados.  
Um pouco distante das outras pessoas, sentada no galho de uma árvore em frente ao lago do Templo Tsukimine, estava uma figura alada de braços cruzados observando a lua...  
– Yue?  
Ele olhou para baixo e viu Mai, a filha de Yuji, acenando para ele. Ela subiu na árvore, sentando-se em um outro galho.  
– Olá Mai – disse ele voltando a olhar para o céu.  
– Como você vai?  
– Bem, obrigado – ele não olhava na direção dela.  
Mai ficou em silêncio por um tempo.  
– Porque você não fica lá com os outros? – perguntou então.  
Yue aguçou sua vista em direção ao céu, e limitou-se a dizer:  
– Porque eu não quero.  
Mai não disse mais nada. Ficou sentada lá, olhando o reflexo da lua na água do lago. A enorme quantidade de estrelas no céu, a grande faixa delas que formavam a Via Láctea...  
Era uma atmosfera estranha, que fascinava ela. Os flocos de Glow caindo por todos os lados, no lago, em seus cabelos, na sua mão... Uma suave brisa quente soprava. Sentiu algo estranho, algo quente dentro de si, que não conseguia explicar. Olhou para Yue, sentado no galho, a cabeça apoiada no tronco da árvore, os olhos fitando o céu infinito.  
Seu coração batia mais rápido, com força. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Sentia que precisava fazer algo, não podia mais guardar aquilo. Olhou fixamente o reflexo da lua no lago, plácida, com um brilho difuso, e então disse...  
– Eu te amo, Yue.  
Ele olhou para ela. Mai chorava.  
Ficou olhando para ela por algum tempo, com seu olhar frio. Então finalmente disse algo:  
– O amor não existe.  
Mai virou-se para ele, confusa.  
– O... o quê?  
Yue voltou a observar as estrelas.  
– O amor. É uma mera ilusão. O amor é egoísta, ele fere todas as pessoas que o cercam.  
Mai estava perplexa. Ele continuou:  
– Esqueça este sentimento, se não quer sofrer mais.  
Ela não sabia o que pensar. Começou a chorar descontroladamente. Desceu da árvore e saiu correndo.  
Yue apenas continuou a contemplar o céu estrelado... 

~ 

Luna estava no centro do templo, perto do lugar onde estava sua alabarda. Não havia ninguém ali, estavam todos em outras partes do lugar.  
Ouviu passos correndo. Alguém soluçando.  
Era Mai, que passou por ela.  
– Ei! Espera!  
Mai parou.  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Não... não é nada – respondeu ela, chorando.  
– É lógico que é alguma coisa. Vem cá, senta.  
Luna fez Mai sentar-se, e sentou também.  
– É que.... é... – Mai enxugava as lágrimas.  
– Sim...?  
Ela estava olhando o chão.  
– Bom...é... tem alguém que eu gosto e...  
– E ele não gosta de você, é isso?  
– É... também... mas ele me disse que... me disse que o amor não existia... que ele só machucava as pessoas...  
Luna não disse nada. Deu um suspiro, e olhou para o céu.  
– Sabe... tá vendo esses flocos verdes? Daquela carta do Clow?  
– Sim... – Mai respondeu, enxugando o rosto e olhando para o alto.  
– O que acha disso tudo? – perguntou Luna, apontando para o céu com um movimento da cabeça.  
– É... é lindo...  
– É, não é?  
– Isso, Mai, foi feito com o amor.  
Nesse momento, a carta Glow, que estava lá em cima, desceu na direção delas, e pousou na frente de Mai.  
Luna se levantou dizendo:  
– Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer algo sobre o amor... mas tenho certeza de que ele não é como Yue disse.  
Ela se agachou, colocando a mão no ombro de Mai.  
– Eu tenho que ir agora, mas você ficará bem, certo? Não fique triste. Ele não fez por mal, ele apenas não sabe lidar com as pessoas...  
– Está bem... – disse Mai, sorrindo um pouco.  
– Que bom – disse Luna sorrindo.  
Ela levantou-se, pegou a alabarda que estava ali perto e foi caminhando embora.  
– Até mais!  
Mai ficou sentada ali, pensativa... 

~ 

– Muito bonito.  
Yue olhou para baixo e viu uma menina loira, com uma enorme arma apoiada no ombro.  
– O que você quer? – ele perguntou.  
A menina deixou a arma apoiada em uma árvore, e começou a andar na direção do lago.  
– Estava passeando pelo templo e acabei ouvindo o que você disse para aquela menina.  
– Não é da sua conta – disse Yue.  
Ela sentou-se na beira do lago, então disse:  
– Por que fez aquilo?  
– Não te interessa.  
A garota suspirou. Fez círculos com o dedo na água, olhando o reflexo da lua distorcer-se. Ficou assim por um tempo, como se estivesse pensando.  
– Sabe... talvez o que você disse sobre o amor esteja certo. Talvez ele seja cruel, talvez ele traga sofrimento... mas pode ser algo muito bom também.  
Yue olhou para a menina com desprezo.  
– Não vale a pena o risco. Além do mais... – deu então um pequeno sorriso – Você também acha isso, não é mesmo?  
Luna virou-se para ele com um sorriso levemente maldoso.  
– Sim, é verdade.  
Levantou-se, foi até a árvore onde tinha deixado a arma, pegou-a e deixou-a apoiada no ombro.  
– Mas nada justifica o que você fez com aquela menina. Sabe... o poder da lua costuma exercer um fascínio sobre as pessoas... Isso acaba confundindo os sentimentos delas. – disse.  
Yue ignorou-a. Ela ficou olhando para ele, e com outro sorriso meio maldoso, disse:  
– Apenas trate de consertar a besteira que fez. – Virou-se e começou a ir embora. – Até amanhã.  
Nesse momento, um forte vento soprou, e Yue sentiu algo muito estranho naquela menina. Limitou-se a observá-la enquanto ela caminhava para fora do templo... 

* * *

* * *

O dia amanheceu com algumas poucas nuvens no céu, e bastante sol. Kerberos entrou na cozinha, encontrando seu mestre na posição clássica: tomando café e lendo algum livro.  
– Bom dia, Clow.  
– Bom dia, meu bom Kerberos – disse Clow sorrindo, voltando a ler seu livro.  
Kerberos olhou para seu armário onde ficavam os doces.  
Aproximou-se lentamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Passo por passo, chegava mais perto dele.  
Tocou na porta. Afastou-se. Não aconteceu nada.  
Aproximou-se novamente. Abriu a porta.  
Nada.  
Clow, que ficou o tempo todo lendo, virou-se para ele e disse:  
– Ah, Kerberos, não há nenhum carta trancando o armário.  
– E só me diz agora?? – disse ele irritado.  
Yue entrou na cozinha, deu bom dia, e ficou em pé em um canto. Após algum momento em silêncio, perguntou:  
– Clow, você sentiu alguma presença estranha ontem, no festival?  
– Não, Yue... por quê?  
– Havia uma menina com poderes bem fortes lá. Ela escondeu a presença dela o tempo todo, mas por um instante, deixou transparecer seus poderes.  
– É mesmo? Não, eu não senti nada, meu caro Yue. Talvez tenha sido só impressão sua.  
Dizendo isso, levantou-se e foi na direção da sala. Yue foi atrás.  
– Estou dizendo, não foi impressão, Clow!  
O mago foi até a porta da casa.  
– Não há nada com o que se preocupar – disse ele, sorrindo.  
Abriu a porta e saiu para o jardim. Yue também saiu da casa.  
– Você sempre diz isso Clow, e...  
– Kerberos! Poderia vir aqui um pouco? – gritou o mago.  
– ...e será que poderia prestar atenção no que estou dizendo? – disse Yue irritado.  
– Estou prestando.  
Nesse momento, Kerberos saiu da casa também.  
– O que é, Clow?  
– Quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês.  
– Quem?  
Ele não respondeu, e limitou-se a olhar para frente. Yue então viu uma pessoa se aproximando, subindo a colina onde ficava a casa deles.  
Era uma garota. Carregava uma arma apoiada no ombro.  
– Mas o quê... – disse Yue, espantado.  
Ela chegou até onde eles estavam. Clow disse:  
– Essa é Luna Fontaine. A partir de hoje ela será minha aluna e morará conosco.  
– Olá! – disse ela sorrindo.  
– Senhorita Luna, creio que já conhece Kerberos. E este aqui é Yue.  
Ela olhou para ele com o sorriso irônico.  
– Já nos conhecemos também.  
– Que bom. Venha, deixe-me mostrar a casa.  
Clow e Luna entraram na casa. Yue disse para Kerberos:  
– É ela.  
– É ela quem? – perguntou ele.  
– É a menina com a presença de ontem.  
– Bom, não me importa quem ela é. Desde que não coma meus doces... – disse Kerberos, indiferente, entrando na casa também.

* * *

– Então, Luna, o que você já sabe?  
Já estava entardecendo. Ela, Clow e Kerberos estavam no grande jardim, que ficava em frente da casa. Clow de um lado, Luna com sua alabarda do outro, e Kerberos sentado. apenas assistindo.  
– Bom... eu sei lutar com a alabarda, é claro. Sei um pouco de magia não-elementar e um pouco de magia do Vento.  
– Hmm... posso ver que você gosta muito da sua arma não? Se importaria se eu visse sua habilidade com ela? – perguntou o mago.  
– Bom... não... mas como?  
– Pode deixar. Kerberos?  
Ele deu um suspiro.  
– Eu estava aqui só pra assistir... – olhou então para seu dono, que apenas sorria. – Tudo bem, vá lá.  
Fechou os olhos e uma aura dourada apareceu ao redor dele.  
Clow fez um gesto com a mão, fazendo surgir seu enorme báculo, então disse:  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia não-elementar, crio esta Carta Clow sob o nome de The Fight.  
Uma carta surgiu na ponta do báculo, e se transformou em uma menina um pouco alta, com roupas e cabelos estranhos. Tinha cara de brava.  
Luna apenas observava tudo, curiosa.  
– The... Fight? – girou a alabarda e segurou-a com as duas mãos, inclinada.  
Clow falou então para a carta:  
– Minha cara, teste as habilidades da senhorita Luna.

Foi uma velocidade impressionante. A carta saiu em disparada na direção dela. Fixando um pé firme no chão, deu um soco no seu rosto.  
Mas conseguiu desviar, girando o corpo.  
Fight olhou rapidamente para ela com o canto do olho, e girando o corpo também, deu um chute na sua direção. Luna bloqueou o golpe com o cabo de sua arma, e empurrou-a para cima. A carta se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.  
– Muito bom, senhorita Luna – disse Clow ao longe.  
Ela girou a arma algumas vezes com uma mão só, sorrindo.  
Com um movimento rápido, a carta deu uma rasteira nela. Luna fincou a alabarda no chão e não caiu. Olhou para Fight sorrindo, e partiu para cima dela, dando um golpe transversal com a arma.  
A carta deu um pulo para trás. Luna atacou outra vez, e a carta pulou de novo.  
Foram assim até chegarem na parede da casa. Ela deu o golpe, mas a carta deu um pulo na parede, e com o apoio, pulou por cima dela. Deu um golpe com o cotovelo bem em suas costas.  
Luna caiu no chão.  
– Muito bem, acho que já deu – disse Clow se aproximando – Realmente, você tem grandes habilidades.  
– É... mas perdi do mesmo jeito – disse ela, se levantando, fazendo uma careta de dor.  
Ele ajudou-a, e disse:  
– Não se preocupe. Você também conseguiu derrubá-la, não é mesmo?  
– É...  
– Bom, acho que quer aprender algum tipo de magia, não?  
– Sim... acho que me daria melhor com magia do Vento e...  
– Terra.  
– O quê?  
– Magia da Terra, é o que eu te ensinarei primeiro. – disse ele sorrindo, e indo em direção à porta da cada. – Vamos, está ficando tarde.  
Luna ficou confusa, e não disse nada... 

**~ Continua... ~**

_Nda: A partir de agora não vou mostrar a criação de todas as cartas, portanto se alguma aparecer do nada, assuma que Clow a criou algum tempo antes... E digam alguma coisa sobre o fic, por favor =P_


	5. A Crise dos Doces

_Nos capítulos anteriores... Clow começa a criar as Cartas Clow. Ele é desafiado por Ai Qing, um guerreiro de uma família rival, sem motivo aparente. Clow ganha e Qing vai embora. Logo após, uma misteriosa visitante, Luna Fontaine, chega na Vila de Magia de Tomoeda e pede para Clow ser seu professor de magia._

**~ Capítulo 5: A Crise dos Doces ~**

_Local: Vila de Magia de Tomoeda_

Ela disparou uma flecha em sua direção. No meio do caminho, as flechas se multiplicaram. Vinham todas direto nela. Fez um movimento com sua alabarda, gritando "_Prizun_!". Uma barreira translúcida apareceu ao seu redor. As flechas bateram na barreira e caíram no chão.  
– Muito bem, Luna – disse Clow, sorrindo como sempre.  
Era mais um dia de seu treinamento com Clow. Ele estava ensinando-a magia do elemento Terra, quase todas defensivas. E estava atacando-a com uma carta recém criada, The Arrow.  
– Acabou? – perguntou ela, ofegando.  
– Ainda não – respondeu o mago.  
Ele colocou sua mão dentro da manga, e tirou uma carta. Jogou-a para o alto, e ela transformou-se em uma garota de roupa comprida, com mangas e saia bem largos. Ela voou até onde estava Arrow, que tinha a forma de uma menina baixinha, de cabelos rosa e roupas azuis, e que possuía um arco e flecha. Arrow empunhou seu arco e armou uma flecha na direção de Luna. A carta que Clow tinha acabado de invocar transformou-se em feixes que encantaram a flecha de Arrow.  
– Clow... que carta... era aquela? – disse ela, um pouco confusa.  
Arrow disparou. A flecha vinha em sua direção, e se multiplicou em várias outras. Luna fez surgir a mesma barreira de antes.  
– The Through – disse Clow, sorrindo.  
As flechas atravessaram o escudo.

* * *

_Local: Hong Kong_

Uma imensa casa em uma das colinas de Hong Kong. No jardim, que possuía um pequeno lago e várias árvores, estava uma moça usando roupas tradicionais chinesas. Uma mulher muito bonita, vestida com roupas parecidas, entretanto mais imponentes, se aproxima dela.   
– Jing-Mei!  
– Sim, mãe?  
– Preciso de um favor seu. Escreva para Clow e peça para ele vir para cá o mais rápido que puder.  
– O mais rápido que puder..? Mas por quê?  
– Jing-Mei, isso é importante. Não posso explicar agora.

* * *

_Local: Vila de Magia de Tomoeda_

– Aaahh! _Vent_!!  
Luna deu um golpe transversal com sua alabarda no ar. Uma forte corrente de vento soprou ao seu redor, em círculo. As flechas foram expelidas com uma velocidade impressionante. Uma foi na direção de Kerberos, que estava assistindo, e teria o acertado bem na testa, se não tivesse abaixado a tempo. Outra foi em direção a Yue, que também estava assistindo, mas ele olhou friamente para ela fazendo surgir uma barreira que a impediu. Outra ainda foi na direção de Clow, mas desapareceu centímetros antes de acertá-lo.  
– CLOW!! Você é doido??!! – gritou Kerberos, indignado – Você quase a matou, e quase ME matou!  
Clow sorriu, achando graça.  
– Não me venha com esse seu sorrisinho – continuou Kerberos – E se ela não tivesse reagido a tempo?  
– Eu sabia que ela iria conseguir escapar do ataque.  
– Como pode ter certeza?  
– Eu sabia – respondeu o mago, sorrindo para seu guardião.  
Luna se aproximou, ofegante, com a alabarda apoiada no ombro.  
– Puxa, você quase me pegou... – disse ela sorrindo. – Mas... como vocês conseguiram bloquear a flecha? Eu quase acertei vocês três.. – falou sem jeito, com a mão na nuca.  
– The Through tem como atributo a Lua. Eu posso controlar seus poderes – disse Yue com a "simpatia" de sempre.  
– Hmm... – disse Luna pensativa – Suponho que o atributo de Arrow deve ser o Sol, não? Se é assim, porque Kerberos teve que desviar da flecha? Ele não poderia controlá-la?  
– Bom... é que... – murmurou o guardião-leão.  
– ...ele é burro demais pra ter pensado nisso a tempo – completou Yue, olhando sarcasticamente para ele.  
– O QUÊ? Repita isso, seu...!  
Luna (*gota*) observou os dois se afastarem, discutindo, e virou-se para Clow, que observava os dois sorrindo.  
– E quanto a você? Por que a flecha sumiu antes de atingi-lo?  
– Simples, minha cara Luna – disse ele, virando-se para ela. – Uma carta nunca machucaria seu dono, por mais travessas que algumas possam ser... – aumentou seu sorriso, e então andou em direção da casa. – Vamos, já está no hora do chá.

* * *

_Local: Hong Kong_

– Mas mãe... já sei! Foi algo que aquela tal maga disse? Madoushi?  
– Jing-Mei, por favor, não faça perguntas.  
– Mas eu quero saber o que está se passando!  
– E por quê está tão interessada em saber? – dizendo isso, coloca sua mão no rosto da filha, docemente. – Não se preocupe. Por favor, faça o que eu pedi. Na hora certa eu explicarei tudo.  
– Tudo bem, mãe... Desculpe.

* * *

_Local: Vila de Magia de Tomoeda_

– O QUÊ? Como assim, acabou o açúcar?!  
– Sinto muito, meu bom Kerberos. Não tenho como fazer mais doces... – disse Clow, sorrindo.  
– Compre mais açúcar oras! – gritou Kerberos indignado.  
– Não é tão fácil assim... Acho que vai levar alguns dias pra eu poder comprar mais...  
– Revoltante. Simplesmente revoltante. – Kerberos saiu da cozinha, com a barriga roncando.  
Luna, que estava sentada na mesa tomando chá, deu um sorriso.  
– Ele não come outra coisa?  
– Na verdade, ele não precisa comer – disse Yue, que estava em pé, de braços cruzados, num canto da cozinha.  
– Mas ele é guloso – disse Clow. – Entretanto, meu caro Yue, você não come só pra fazer pose.  
Yue olhou Clow com eu olhar típico de emoção indefinível e saiu da cozinha. Luna (*gota*) se levantou, levando os pratos e xícaras para a pia.  
– Ah! Não se incomode, minha cara Luna – disse o mago – Pode deixar que cuido disso. Vá passear um pouco, está um fim de tarde bonito.  
Luna sorriu.  
– Está bem! Acho que vou fazer isso sim – dizendo isso, saiu da cozinha, enquanto Clow lavava a louça, numa cena um tanto surreal.

Ao sair da casa, Luna percebeu que Clow tinha razão. O céu estava muito bonito, laranja no ponto onde o sol estava prestes a se pôr. Observou o jardim, e avistou uma menininha em uma nuvem, que acenou sorridente para ela. Era a carta The Rain, que Clow tinha criado aparentemente só para regar seu jardim. Ele era um grande mago, e poderia ter criado uma carta que destruísse o mundo se quisesse. Mas não...  
Luna, com um leve sorriso, ficou observando Rain se divertindo ao regar várias plantas e flores. Mas seu olhar estava um tanto melancólico...  
– Luna!  
Ela virou-se. Era Mai, filha de Yuji, sacerdote do templo Tsukimine.  
– Ah, é você, Mai.. tudo bem?  
– Tudo sim! Venha, estou morrendo de tédio, vamos passear um pouco!  
– Tudo bem – disse Luna, sorrindo.

Depois de andarem um pouco, Mai convidou-a para irem até sua casa, que ficava praticamente dentro do templo Tsukimine. Mai iria preparar o jantar, e Luna insistiu em ajudá-la.  
– E então, como está indo seu treinamento? – perguntou Mai, enquanto aumentava o fogo com um leque.  
– Está indo bem... Clow está me ensinando magia do elemento Terra. – respondeu Luna, descascando batatas.  
– Terra? Você não tem jeito de usar magia de terra.  
– Pois é... eu sempre gostei mais do Vento, mas ele insistiu...  
Mai sorriu.  
– Esse Clow... ninguém entende ele.  
– É verdade. Ele é bem diferente do que eu pensava – disse Luna, que ficou então olhando pensativa para a batata que descascava.  
Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Mai perguntou:  
– E os outros dois? Como estão?  
Luna interrompeu suas reflexões, voltando a descascar.  
– Bem, estão bem. Kerberos está desesperado porque acabou o açúcar e não pode comer mais doces.  
– Açúcar? Mas aqui tem de monte.  
– Clow disse que seria difícil de arranjar...  
– É? Deve estar tramando alguma coisa, porque ele sempre vem pegar açúcar aqui em casa.  
Luna riu.  
– Deve estar mesmo...  
Desta vez Mai que ficou pensativa. Perguntou então:  
– E.. Yue?  
– Bom... ... Sinceramente, não faço a menor idéia de como ele está.  
Mai deu um sorriso.  
– É verdade... não dá para saber muito o que se passa na cabeça dele.  
– Sabe... Mai...  
– ... Sim?  
– Bom... é sobre o que você sente pelo Yue. Clow o criou somente com o poder da lua, e o poder da lua causa...  
– ... um fascínio inexplicável nas pessoas. É, eu sei.  
– Então...  
– Eu fui uma idiota naquele dia... Mas apesar de tudo, eu... – Mai suspirou, sem saber terminar a frase.  
– ...você não sabe explicar.  
Luna ficou pensativa por um momento. Continuou:  
– Sabe, Mai... As pessoas sempre querem dar nomes aos sentimentos... Amor, amizade, esperança, ódio, raiva.. mas sentimentos não podem ser explicados. Pode ser angustiante pois muitas vezes não sabemos expressar o que sentimos. Mas... quem disse que você precisa? Isto que você sente, é bom?  
– É, acho que é...  
– Então! Fique feliz por você possuir esse sentimento. Fim.  
Mai olhou sorrindo para Luna, que estava com um sorriso de triunfo inocente.  
– Melhor terminar este jantar... – disse então.  


– Kerberos, veja só.  
Clow estava na cozinha, com Kerberos. Na mesa, uma pequena menininha com uma varinha na mão. Era uma Carta Clow que tinham acabado de criar.  
A menina andou até um prato cheio de bolinhos de arroz. Tocou-os com a sua varinha e todos eles viraram chocolate puro.  
– The Sweet – falou Clow, sorrindo.  
Kerberos ficou maravilhado, e avançou nos doces.  
– Clow... – disse ele, entre uma mordida e outra – Você não existe.

* * *

_Local: Hong Kong_

Uma garota de longos cabelos lisos e bem negros, sentada em uma escrivaninha, escreve em um papel usando uma pena.

" _Querido primo Clow,_

_Estou escrevendo por um motivo especial. Minha mãe pediu para que você viesse para cá o mais rápido possível. Ela não me disse o motivo, e por isso estou muito preocupada. Por favor venha, pois sei que você é capaz de resolver qualquer coisa. Aqui tudo tem andando muito movimentado ultimamente. Mesmo há muito tempo não sendo mais uma Vila de Magia, como aí em Tomoeda, muitas pessoas com poderes bem fortes têm aparecido por aqui ultimamente. Como uma maga que prevê o futuro usando a água. Ninguém sabe seu nome, mas todo mundo a chama de Madoushi. Hong Kong continua sempre sendo uma cidade onde a magia é muito forte..._

_É isso! Aguardo ansiosamente sua chegada!_

_De sua prima e fã número 1,_

_Jing-Mei Li_ "

* * *

Luna voltava para a casa de Clow. Enquanto passava pelo jardim, sentiu um pingo d'água cair em sua bochecha. Olhou para cima, e viu uma nuvenzinha, The Rain, que ria divertida. E que choveu.

Kerberos saiu da cozinha ainda mastigando um chocolate. Quando passou pela porta da frente, esta se abriu. Era Luna, completamente encharcada.  
– ?? O que aconteceu? – olhou para fora – Não está chovendo...  
– Rain está de bom-humor hoje – disse ela, rindo. – Acho que vou precisar de uma toalha...  
Kerberos, curioso, saiu para o jardim. Luna ficou no corredor pensando no que fazer, quando Clow surgiu, vindo da cozinha.  
– Ah, senhorita Luna... Desculpe-me, creio que Rain deve ter feito isso...  
– Não, está tudo bem – disse ela, rindo – Melhor eu subir, já aproveito pra tomar banho e me troco... só que vou molhar a escada...  
– Não se preocupe com isso – disse Clow sorridente – Vá, antes que pegue um resfriado.  
Dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas. O mago foi então até o jardim.

– SAI! SAI! VAI CHOVER PRA LÁ!!  
Era Kerberos, fugindo de Rain, que o perseguia muito contente.  
– Clow! Dê um jeito nela! – disse ele, quando passou pelo mago. Mas não foi necessário, pois logo ao ver seu mestre, foi na direção dele e ficou flutuando acima de sua cabeça. Chovendo.  
– O que deu nela hoje? – disse Kerberos, que se aproximava. Sacudiu o corpo, como cachorros fazem, espalhando água por todos os lados.  
– Isso me deu uma idéia, meu bom Kerberos – falou Clow, parecendo ignorar o fato de estar tomando um banho.  
– Huh... o quê??? Uma carta??? Mais uma?? Espera um pouco e...  
Para variar, não deu tempo dele contestar. Clow fez surgir seu báculo e sua insígnia brilhou a seus pés.  
– Com o atributo do Sol, com a magia não-elementar, eu crio esta Carta Clow sob o nome de The Bubbles.  
Dizendo isso, surgiu uma menina com corpo de sereia e cabelos cacheados.  
– Por favor, minha cara, dê um banho no meu bom amigo Kerberos – pediu o mago.  
Ela foi na direção dele e fez surgir várias bolhas. Em pouco tempo podia-se ver somente os olhos do Guardião, que ria descontroladamente, com cócegas. Rain, que ainda chovia em cima de Clow, achou a cena muito divertida e foi chover mais um pouco em cima de Kerberos.  
– Clo... hahahehe.. Clow! Por f... hahehe.. Pare! Par... hohahahaha!!   
Clow apenas sorria, encharcado.

Luna terminava de enxugar seus cabelos, enquanto saía do banheiro, já de roupa trocada. Estava no corredor do andar de cima da casa, quando viu alguém na sala superior. Era Yue, sentado em cima de um balcão, olhando pela janela. Ela foi até lá e sentou-se numa cadeira do outro lado da janela. Yue não desviou seu olhar, muito menos seus pensamentos.  
Ela ficou lá, com a toalha enxugando os cabelos. Depois de um tempo, falou:  
– Sei que gosta de ficar sozinho. Só queria me desculpar por aquele dia do festival. Não deveria ter me intrometido...  
Yue olhou para ela, então voltou a olhar pela janela. O sol tinha se posto, agora algumas estrelas já brilhavam no céu. A mais brilhante, logo acima do poente, era na verdade Vênus.  
– Tudo bem – disse ele, muito eloqüente.  
Luna deu um sorriso, então se levantou, saindo da sala. Antes de chegar no corredor, virou-se e ficou observando a figura do Guardião olhando a paisagem. Depois de alguns momentos, saiu.  
– Poder da lua... – disse baixinho, sem ninguém escutar.

* * *

* * *

_Duas __semanas depois..._

Clow, Kerberos e Yue estavam debaixo da grande cerejeira do Templo Tsukimine. Kerberos dormia, Yue lia um livro, enquanto Clow fazia anotações em um outro livro de capa preta. Ouviram uma voz vinda da entrada.  
– Ele está sentado embaixo da árvore ali.  
Era a voz de Mai, que varria a frente do templo, falando com um garoto. Ele se aproximou, enquanto Yue observava-o desconfiado.  
– O senhor é Clow Reed? – disse o menino para o mago.  
– Sou sim, meu jovem.  
– Mensagem para o senhor.  
Dizendo isso, entregou uma carta para Clow, que agradeceu, e então fez um meneio com a cabeça e foi embora. Clow abriu-a e começou a ler.  
Kerberos, que tinha acordado, perguntou:  
– O que diz?  
O mago dobrou a carta de volta cuidadosamente.  
– Que tal irmos para Hong Kong? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

**~ Continua... ~**

_NdA: Desculpem pela.. hmm.. "pequena" demora. Este capítulo ficou meio pequeno, mas já é uma façanha eu ter conseguido terminá-lo. Eu pretendia fazer alguns capítulos "filler", apenas contando algumas historinhas paralelas junto com a criação de mais cartas, mas não tive idéias... Então achei melhor prosseguir com a história principal de uma vez, em vez de enrolar. Comentem algo por favor!  
Ah! Num dos capítulos anteriores, eu comentei sobre um dicionário online, e perguntaram o endereço... Bom, faz meses já, mas aí vai: o inglês-japonês é http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/ . O inglês-latim não está mais online...._


End file.
